


The Only One

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth decides to take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

Gareth looked across the set, as John got his glasses off one of the assistant, chatting to her as he slipped them on.

John glanced across and grinned as he met Gareth’s eyes, the young Welshman raised an eyebrow. He watched as the older man turned and left the set, coat sweeping behind him.

“Take care of that one,” Naoko said as she saw who he was watching.

“Oh I intend to,” he smirked at her.

“God you’re worse than he is at turning every comment into innuendo,” she sighed, but couldn’t help smiling.

He grinned, inclining his head in a hint of a nod, and left, heading out of the studio after John.

Gareth headed to his own trailer, shrugging off the suit jacket and tie, he carefully hung them up, not willing to risk the wrath of the wardrobe staff if he came back on set with them crumpled.

He downed a glass of water and left the trailer, closing the door behind him. The site was humming with activity, but he knew that he and John wouldn’t be needed on set again until much later in the afternoon. A smile crossed his face at the thought of what could fill that time.

He headed casually across the open space between his trailer and John’s, knocking on the door he opened it without waiting for a reply.

The older man turned to face him, one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other stirring a mug of tea. A flash of apprehension swept over the attractive face.

“It’s Gareth,”

The younger man watched as John listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

“I will, love you too,” he laughed, showing shining white teeth and flipped the phone closed.

“Scott?” Gareth asked, keeping contact with those incredible eyes, vivid even through glasses.

“Yeah,” he paused, “he told me to be good for you,” a wicked grin appeared on his face, “and that it would be a one time thing.”

Gareth raised both eyebrows as this. He knew that John and Scott had a very solid, but also pretty unique relationship; what he hadn’t expected was this subtle ‘go for it’ from the other man.

“He doesn’t like sharing, often.” John glanced away for a second.

The Welshman smiled, flicked the lock on the door and slowly walked towards the other man.

“In that case, it would really be a crime to waste any time,” he stood close, right in the older man’s personal space. Placing a palm flat on the wall beside John’s head, his other hand stroked down the warm cheek and neck, wrapping round the back, fingers running into the silky brown hair.

Pulling the other man’s mouth towards his he devoured the full lips, taking immediate domination of the kiss, leaving no doubt as to who was in charge. While John clearly had far more experience kissing other men, he also seemed more than happy leaving Gareth to control it.

“Now that was worth waiting for,” the Welshman smiled as he ran a finger across the glistening, plump lips.

“Oh yeah,” John grinned, and reached a hand out.

Gareth gave an evil laugh,

“Oh no you don’t,” he grabbed the other man’s wrist, and tugged, pulling him towards the bedroom area.

Gareth closed the door and leaned back against it, a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

“Strip,” the young man licked his lips, as he said the word.

A brief laugh escaped John’s lips, and he did as requested. Slowly and carefully, putting on a show for the other man, while taking care of the costume he was removing.

He watched, eyes never leaving the older mans body as more a more was revealed. While John was the consummate extrovert and had almost routinely revealed his dick and his ass on set, it was the whole package that he was looking forward to seeing.

John slipped off socks, braces and trousers, folding them neatly on a chair, he unbuttoned the pale blue shirt, and went to remove his glasses.

“Wait,” Gareth pushed off the door and reached out, “let me,” his fingers brushed the side of John’s face, fingers brushing over the soft hair. He removed the glasses, and bright blue eyes filled with curiosity and laughter met his own grey ones and placed them carefully on the side.

“Carry on, “ he laughed.

John gripped the bottom of the white t-shirt and pulled it over his head folding it on top of the other clothes.

“Nice,” Gareth, stepped up, and ran his hand down the smooth warm body, softer in parts than a younger mans’ would be but he knew that the other man took as much care of his body as he could in the time allowed.

He felt John’s arms come up to envelope him and he grabbed the wrists

“No, you don’t, I’m in charge,” he reached his arms, round, his mouth finding John’s, tongue forcing its way in, he took possession in a demanding kiss, pulling a groan from the older man, then pulled back

“You can undress me now,” he watched as the blue eyes flashed with delight at the order.

It was in incredible feeling Gareth thought, to be the focus of all the energy that John held inside him. He set to the task requested with true dedication. First removing shoes and socks followed by the rest until the younger man was naked too.

Gareth pushed him back, until his knees caught the edge of the bed and he sat down. He gently put his hands in the centre of John’s chest, and pressed him down onto the bed.

“Gareth, I want to touch,” there was a hint of pleading in the voice.

The Welshman laughed as he threw one leg over John’s thighs and climbed astride, both of their cocks were erects, as he settled himself they brushed together, bringing a gasp from the man lying on the bed.

“Touch then,” he replied, softly.

Warm, experienced hands ran over his shoulders, his head rolled back, and he sighed. Looking down at John he could see that intensity again, the dedication with which he threw himself into every task was now all centred on him. Pure sensuality poured off the other man. Gareth allowed himself to sink into the sensations for a while; John’s hands were like silk flowing over his skin which he never wanted to stop, his eyes refocused on the shining blue ones in front of him as fingers, harshly tweaked his nipples.

“Enough. I was in charge if I remember rightly,” his Welsh accent thickened with arousal.

John chuckled, and crossed his wrists above his head

“I’m all yours,” so much meaning in so few words.

Gareth let his weight fall forward, hands enclosed John’s crossed wrists. His legs rested alongside the other man’s enclosing them, heat transferring between their bodies. He ground his cock slowly into the other, and leaned down, kissing the full lips gently this time. His mouth moved down, over the smooth jaw, down to the pounding pulse point in the neck. He kissed it gently and licked it, careful not to leave any marks that would be picked up and noticed by the crew later.

“What do you want John, tell me,” he whispered.

He ground their cocks together, the older man groaned, and wriggled beneath him.

Laughing, he replied,

“I want to know what that gorgeous cock of yours feels like inside me,” he thrust up, “please, now.”

Gareth laughed, at the childish pleading.

“How does he put up with you, just wanting cock all the time.”

“I’m just so loveable,” John grinned.

“Mmm, I’m busy,” the younger man mumbled, as he licked and sucked down the pale torso.

Gasps and whimpers got louder as he worked his way towards John’s cock. He gave it a speculative look, in his small experience with men he’d never really got what people enjoyed from sucking cock. Until now, looking at it, he found all he wanted to do was fill his mouth with it. He licked the tip, his tongue sparking with the unique taste of the other man. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he sucked, moving his head up and down, hands holding John’s thighs down.

He sat up and licked his lips, the other man’s eyes were now less blue and more black with arousal. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on the lips,

“Lube and condom?”

He followed a nod and fumbled around in a side drawer. Finding what he wanted he sat back on his ankles, between John’s legs. His eyes held bright blue ones as if there was a tangible, physical link between the two of them. He flicked the lid of the tube and smiled as he saw and felt a shudder of arousal.

Putting some on his fingers he ran them over the hot hole, and then pushed two straight inside. As he thought, John clearly got it often enough that he didn’t need too much preparation. Grinning evilly he found the hard spot he was looking for.

“Ahh, there it is,” he said, innocently.

“Bastard,” was the drawled, gasping reply,

“You’re so hot, when you curse,”

He removed his fingers, wiping them on the covers the opened the condom and rolled it on his leaking cock.

He slipped his arms under John’s knees and lifted them over his shoulder. With careful concentration he positioned his cock, and firmly and determinedly slowly pushed inside.

“More, please,” John begged.

“Pushy bottom,” he retorted, and pushed in the rest of the way.

He set a brutal pace, alternating hitting that sweet spot inside the other man. He watched the sweat soaked hair, and the lazy blue eyes. John reached round to get hold of his cock.

“No, you don’t,” Gareth said, roughly. “You can come without touching it.”

John whimpered loudly. Time stood still for the two of them, the only sound; that of skin on skin; whimpers and moans.

“You gonna come for me John?”

He came explosively, insides clenching around Gareth’s cock, forcing the orgasm out of him too.

The younger man gasped, gently lifting John’s legs down, he leaned over, wrapping his arms around him. He carefully pulled out, standing up, he walked through to the bathroom area, pulling the condom off and putting it in the bin he got a damp cloth and wiped himself off. Rinsing it he walked back through to John, who watched with lazy eyes as he wiped him down.

Gareth grinned at him as he picked up his clothes and re-dressed, as he slipped on his shoes he walked over to the door. Pausing a moment he went back and stood looking down at the older man, spread decadently out on the bed looking as he was, well and truly fucked.

“Thank you,” he pressed a kiss to the sweaty forehead, “and thank Scott for me.”

John flashed him a grin.

“I will,” the Welshman turned to leave.

“Gareth.”

“Yes,” the young man replied

“You’re good.”

He laughed, as he unlocked the door and slipped out.


End file.
